San Andreas (state)
Not to be confused with San Andreas, a city in Grand Theft Auto 1 The State of San Andreas is a fictional state and the main setting of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is based on California, Nevada and their surrounding areas. The entire state is surrounded by water, with no bridges connecting to any mainland (due to technical limitations). The state takes up approximately 36 square kilometres (13.9 square miles), the largest setting of any Rockstar Games game. The states population was at about 4-5 million during Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Cities The state is split into 3 cities: Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas. Los Santos Los Santos so the largest city or county in San Andreas, and also the furthest south. Most of the city is based on Los Angeles, California, and it's filled with references to its real-life counterpart. The city is bordered by Red County to the north and Flint County to the west. San Fierro San Fierro is the smallest of the 3 cities in the state. It is physically based on San Francisco, California. It is bordered by Tierra Robada to the north, Whetstone to the south, Flint County to the south-east and an unnamed body of water to the west. Much of the city is destroyed by an earthquake. The event can be heard being reported on near the start of the game on the radio. Las Venturas Las Venturas is the second-largest city or county in San Andreas, and is the furthest city north. It is obviously based itself on Las Vegas, Nevada, as it is thriving with casinos and colourful nightlife, and the fact that it is situated in the middle of a desert. Las Venturas is Spanish for "Fortunes". Counties and Towns As well as the state's 3 large cities, San Andreas is also home to many smaller towns within 5 counties. Red County Red County is a rural area located to the north of Los Santos. It is apparently based on San Fernando Valley, which is just north of Los Angeles. Blueberry Blueberry is the largest town in Red County. Near the edge of town, there is a large farm and a brewery. The only store of any use to the player in the town is an Ammu-Nation. Dillimore Dillimore is the most southerly town in Red County, being fairly close to Los Santos. Places of interest include a police station, Pay 'n' Spray, diner and fuel station. There is also a large farming property on the outskirts. Montgomery Montgomery is a small town in north-east Red County. It includes a hospital (where the player will respawn after dying), a Well Stacked Pizza Co. franchise and abetting shop that Carl Johnson and Catalina rob. Palomino Creek Palomino Creek is a town in north-east Red County. It is home to a Well Stacked Pizza Co., a small bank and Hanky Panky Point, where young couples often 'hang out'. The Panopticon The Panopticon is the least populated area in Red County. It became infamous when rumours spread about 'Leatherface' and his spawning in the area. Many players would search the area for ages, trying to find him, or even the legendary Bigfoot. Flint County Flint County is a rural county in central-southern San Andreas. There are no towns in the county, only agricultural areas and farms. The county doesn't play much role in the storyline of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, with only a few missions having anything to do with it, and most of them are races. Whetstone Whetstone is a county in south-west San Andreas, and is only home to 1 town. It also houses Mount Chiliad, the highest point in San Andreas, being 800 metres above the sea level. Angel Pine Angel Pine is the only town in Whetstone. It is a large town, locating a hospital, Ammu-Nation, police station, saw-mill and trailer park. Carl Johnson was dropped off here after the mission The Green Sabre by Officer Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski and Jimmy Hernandez. Tierra Robada Tierra Robada is a county in north-west San Andreas. Its landscape mainly consists of grassy plains and dry deserts. Tierra Robada is Spanish for "The Stolen Land", suggesting that it used to be inhabited by natives, possibly American-Indians. Bayside Bayside is a small town in north-western Tierra Robada. It located just north of the Gant Bridge. The only two features of any use to the player are the boat school, where the player can raise their boat skill, and the helipad to the south, where a helicopter usually spawns. It can be seen in beta maps of the game that Bayside was added in late in the game's development. In the beta maps, it was simply water, with no land to be seen anywhere in the area of the town. El Quebrados El Quebrados is a small desert town located east of Bayside. The only place of interest is a sheriff's office. El Quebrados is bad Spanish for "The Broken". Las Barrancas Las Barrancas is a town located in eastern Tierra Robada, and it houses no important buildings or places of interest. The Sherman Dam can be seen from the town centre. Las Barrancas is Spanish for "Canyons". Aldea Malvada Aldea Malvada is a ghost town located on the outskirts of El Quebrados. Aldea Malvada is Spanish for "Evil Village". Bone County Bone County is a large county located in central-northern San Andreas. It is infamous for its large number of easter eggs. The two most prominent features are Area 69 (a military base located in central Bone County based on Area 51) and Verdant Meadows an airport just north of the base, that is owned by Carl Johnson. Fort Carson Fort Carson is the most populated town in Bone County. It is an obvious reference to the town of Rachel, Nevada, which is the closest town to the real Area 51. Places of interest include a hospital, sherrif's department and Ammu-Nation. Las Brujas Las Brujas is a small ghost town in the El Castillo Del Diablo landform in Bone County. Las Brujas is Spanish for "The Witches". Las Payasadas Las Payasadas is a small town in northern Bone County. It is famous for "The Big Pecker - The World's Largest Cock", a large moving statue of a rooster. Las Payasadas is Spanish for "Antics", referencing the town's humour, being home to The World's Largest Cock. The San Andreas Fault The State of San Andreas is named after a very long fault line that runs from the north of California to the south. There is a replica of the fault running through the centre of San Fierro Bay. Game Appearances *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (Main setting) *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' (Mentioned) *''Manhunt 2'' (Mentioned) *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' (Mentioned) *''Grand Theft Auto V'' (Los Santos) Trivia *James Earl Cash and Daniel Lamb, the main protagonists of Rockstar's 2003 Manhunt and 2007 Manhunt 2, were born in the state of San Andreas. *There are many references to San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto IV, including a TV show called the Venturas Poker Challenge, which is hosted from a casino in Las Venturas. *So far, San Andreas is the largest GTA setting. *San Andreas is the only GTA III Era location that doesn't have a portable renedition. *Although it appears that San Andreas is just a set of islands, many maps in-game show the northern areas of the state as being connected to the mainland. Category:Game Locations Category:Grand Theft Auto